Shake It Out
Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes, Santana and Tina. The girls perform this song for Shannon due to her abusive relationship with Cooter. Before this Shannon says that she left him, but at the end of the song we find out that she gave him a second chance. Lyrics Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Tina and Mercedes: I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Tina, Mercedes and Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina with Mercedes: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Santana with Mercedes: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn (Santana: Dawn!) Tina and Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Tina, Mercedes and Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance would I take any of it back Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Tina, Mercedes and Santana: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooooo... Santana: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't Santana and Tina: So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope Santana: And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Santana and Mercedes: It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat, cause Mercedes: Looking for heaven, Mercedes with Santana: found the devil in me Looking for heaven, Mercedes: found the devil in me But what the hell Mercedes with Santana and Tina: I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah Tina and Santana (Mercedes): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Ohhh) oh whoa (Oh) Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa And it's hard to dance (When it's hard to dance) with a devil on your back Mercedes with Tina and Santana: So shake him off, oh whoa Tina and Santana (Mercedes): (Shake it off) Shake it out, shake it out, (Yeah) shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (ehhh) ooh whoa And it's hard to dance (Hard to dance) with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh woah (Shake him off) (Oh oh woaah oh oh) Shake it out, shake it out, (Shake it out) shake it out, shake it out, (Shaaake) ooh whoa (Eeh, yeah) Shake it out, shake it out, (Ehh) shake it out, shake it out, (Eh, eh eh) ooh whoa Mercedes with Santana and Tina: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Tina and Santana (Mercedes): So shake him off, oh whoa (Shake him off, oh woooah) Trivia *This is the second time Tina and Mercedes have sung in a Florence + the Machine song, the first was Dog Days Are Over in Special Education. *Brittany and Sugar are included in the scene, however they do not participate in the performance. Errors *Brittany and Sugar mouth many different parts of the song but are not actually heard singing at any point in the song. Gallery SIO21.png SIO20.png SIO19.png SIO18.png SIO17.png SIO16.png SIO15.png SIO14.png SIO13.png SIO12.png SIO11.png SIO10.png SIO9.png SIO8.png SIO7.png SIO6.png SIO5.png Shake_It-Out.gif SIO4.png SIO3.png SIO2.png SIO1.png Picture27.jpg shakeitout321.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three